I just got betrayed!
by Kuma-Idle
Summary: All the stupidity in betrayal fics all rolled into one. Usagi is a ditzy good hearted person who the G-boys don't fall easily for And isn't she the goddess of eveything. Please remember that. :) Contains OOC Usagi. Chapter 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

I just got betrayed! Genre: humour/ parody 

_The plot in betrayal fics all rolled into one. Usagi does not go in the name of Serenity Cosmos, has long silver hair (well even in time of neo queen Serenity and she **doesn't **have silver hair either) and isn't the goddess of everything Yes I know about Sailor Cosmos (I read the Manga) but Usagi doesn't become Cosmos for 2 millenniums. If Usagi was ever a goddess she'd have to beat Belldandy for oh my goddess! And that I can say is impossible. Reviews are openly welcome. This fics contain all grammar mistakes all betrayal fics have. And oh yes. It's as plot less as all betrayal fics._

One normal day in Juuban and Usagi Tsukino ran through the streets as happy as any child of 16 with long golden hair would be. 

"O goody!" I just found out I'm a goddess as well as a princess I'm so happy Eeeeeeeeee!" Chirped the girl loudly, making people in the streets stare at her in confusion. Luna, her guardian cat shoke her head slowly embarrassed at the young woman's' folly. 

"Usagi, you didn't just find out you where a goddess." Luna whispered cynically "That man over there was a drunk! Surely you don't believe him do you? You are not a goddess. " 

Usagi stopped twirling and looked at her guardian cat totting. 

"Oh Luna," The blonde said her eys gleaming "You have to read between the lines, he must be one of those genius people like Washu form Tenchi Muyo." 

Luna sighed dropping her head. It would take a miracle for Usagi to change her mind. She was naïve but still Usagi was a very good person at heart. 

"Oh look Luna my hair is turning silver." Usagi mouthed smiling twirling around her smile widening."! I might become cosmos very soon!" 

"Your hair isn't silver, that's ice cream remember? You tripped over and the whole thing splattered on your head!" 

"Oh yeah." Usagi remembered before bursting into tears leaving Luna to comfort her. Slowly they walked to Rei's shrine Luna hoping there would be no surprises on the way because a youma might jump out form nowhere and try to devour Usagi. It was quiet as they walked up the long steps and finally made it to the shrine. Usagi hoped Rei wouldn't be to mad at her for being late to another meeting but then she hoped the miko wouldn't mind Usagi using some of her shampoo. 

As she entered the shrine she heard giggles as well as the TV on she smiled (not noticing Luna had already gone in) 

"I hate that princess!" Came a voice sounding very much like Makoto "She's soooooo annoying!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Usagi froze before entering. Who were they talking about? 

"I know what you mean Makoto." Ami sighed deeply "I usually don't hate people, But that girl is a real pain, and such a coward." 

"I'm the princess of this, I'm the future queen of that, what a pain that girl is." Minako said formerly her hair now in two pigtails. 

"She goes on and on about one guy!" 

Usagi paled. _They're talking about me! _She thought 

"Yes even if that guy belongs to her best friend." Rei added smugly. 

Everyone nodded. 

"I could kill her!!!!!!!!" Rei added clenching her fist "If she was here right now I would…" 

"Would what?" Usagi asked entering the room trying to be brave but she ruined her entering scene by tripping over the rug. 

"Usagi are you okay?" Asked Ami worriedly as the rest of the scouts crowded around the girl with equally worried expressions round their faces. Makoto put an arm around Usagi but the odango girl pushed her hand of standing up. 

"You betrayed me!" She screamed tears poured down her eyes as the scouts looked at her bewildered. 

"What?" Rei asked "Usagi what the heck are you talking about?" 

Usagi thought about it for a moment. The drunken man must have been right. She was a goddess!!!! And she could read minds!! 

"I know what you said about me." She said bravely "And they weren't nice. Don't disrespect me. I am Serenity Cosmos!!!!!!!!" 

Ami gave a funny look while the others copied it. 

"Serenity Cosmos?" Minako asked "Usagi, What have you been drinking?" 

Usagi looked straight at Minako not sure who she was looking at. Sure the person looked like Minako but her hair was in braids and was wearing some sort of white cream on her face. 

"Who are you?" Demanded Usagi and she looked straight at the girl. Minako gave a shocked look. 

"It's me Mi-…" 

"You came to replace me!" Usagi claimed pointing at the girl in horror "You're another girl claiming to be princess Serenity." 

An even more confused look came on poor Minako's face as Rei began to speak. 

"What are you doing Usagi? Stop picking on Minako!" Rei stated simply. Usagi's face was now filled with anger. 

"Well you shouldn't have said things about the girl whose best friend deserved the boy she kept talking about!" Usagi screamed giving Rei a slap on the face. Luna who saw this got shocked and joined in to the scenario. 

"Usagi why did you do that?" Luna asked "This isn't like you." 

Artemis came up looking at Rei sadly. She had turned her face and there was a shock look in her eyes. 

"Give me your talismans!!!!!!!!!" Usagi commanded but only to see nothing happened. Everyone stared at her. What was she doing? 

"Give me your talismans!!" Usagi took out her crystal still angry. Still nothing happened. 

"Those talismans belong to us." Ami explained "They contain our planets' powers. Nothing gives you the right to take them." 

"That's right." Luna added "Usagi, what in the world braught this idea…" 

But Usagi had already began her long waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cry and ran out of the shrine as quick as anything knocking into Mamoru who was glad to see his girlfriend. 

"Hi Usako I…" 

But before the Prince could say anymore the girl had punched him on the face and ran faster that Duo Maxwell found stealing Oz parts. 

"Usagi wait!!" Rei came tumbling down only to realise she was gone with Luna on her tails 

"Are you a Princess Aeka fan?!" Minako asked "If you are we are reallllly sorrryyyy!!!!!!!" 

It was a few days later and Usagi had found herself lost in a strange new world. So okay maybe she shouldn't have run to they time gates told Setsuna ,Mamoru was cheating on her (Which made the time guardian so angry she ran out of there to "fix" the broken prince) and opened the gates and landed in some weird place she'd never been before. 

Right now Usagi was hitch hiking. Luna disliked the idea. She didn't know why this was a real bad idea seeing she didn't know where she wanted to go but Usagi was sure she'd meet her prince charming of this world because she was convinced Mamoru had cheated on her even though there was as much proof as Pamela Anderson having a real G size bust. 

So far she had no luck and began to cry. It wasn't fair. Why did everything bad have to happen to her? She sat in the middle of the road and cried hard not noticing the fast car that was heading towards her…and eventually ran over her. 

"Maxwell should drive he's insane! I should!" 

"Cool it Wu Man I'll let you drive when we come back from the store." 

"Don't call me Wu Man! Kisama! Quatre, why is Duo driving?" 

"It stops him from thinking of candy." 

"Mmmmn…." Duo drooled Homer Simpson style "Candy……" 

"Baka! Watch the road!" Wufei took hold of the wheel which made Duo snap out of the trance. 

"I'm driving!!!!!!!" And both Gundam pilot fought over the wheel while Quatre tried to calm them down. The two other pilots sat quietly watching the art unfold in front of them. Suddenly there was a bump and the car stopped 

"What was that?" 

"I guess we should go see Baka!" 

"Stop calling me names Wu-man!" 

All the pilots stepped out of the cat and saw a cat licking what it seemed to be a blonde girl. 

"Oh my Goodness," Duo exclaimed "We ran over one of Quatre's sisters!" 

Quatre frowned "She isn't my sister." 

"Oh." He rephrased it "Oh my God! We ran over one of Wufei's concubines!" 

"I don't have a concubine!" Wufei said before whispering "Anymore." 

Before could say anymore Quarte crawled near the half conscious girl. 

"Are you okay?" The Arab asked friendly 

Usagi managed to half smile before saying "Candy…" 

All the pilots' eyes widened 

  
"Oh Kami!" Wufei exclaimed suddenly "We ran over Maxwell's twin!" 

End for now but more to come. R&R&F please 


	2. Meeting the boys

I just got betrayed! Genre: humour/ parody 

Pairings: none just slap stick humour. Sucks huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did I will not be writing fanfics.

A note to a reviewer:

**Bright-Anarchy** – This is a parody. I have done a Parody Usagi to show how annoying it is to have Usagi in such OOC form. It's meant to be mean-spirited. Just as how some "authors" can be mean spirited to some rather good Sailor Moon characters.

Anyway, back to the "fic" –

**********************

Usagi opened her beautiful blue eyes just to see a rather pale white ceiling. She was confused. She was supposed to be in beautiful room with lots of beautiful people who wanted to be her new best friend.

"Are you done staring yet lady?" 

Usagi turned around. She saw five males around her age that wore rather unusual clothing. The one who had just addressed her looked as he just jumped out of a dustbin. Usagi looked around. This place was so plain! It was meant to be beautiful and be filled with wild beautiful flowers and some white roses, which complimented her new hair colour. But it wasn't. There was only one flower in the room. It was in a rather unusual vase that had the name "Duo" written at its front. One of the males (which seemed to the most sensitive) looked at the mean dustbin man.

"Wufei, don't be so rude."

"Yeah Wu-man you're the one that ran over her!"

"Me! You where the one that…"

"STOP!"

Usagi looked who had just spoken. He was a handsome young lad with pretty blue eyes. She practically melted. Her gaze then went back to the blonde boy. He was holding Luna, but then she looked as if she was napping. Usagi beamed. She looked at all of them. Her new scouts! She had finally met her new true scouts! Not the mean ones at Juuban who betrayed her but really nice ones who were going to be so much nicer to her. They knew she was Cosmos! They may look a bit off (and one had a rather weird looking fringe) but she knew they were rather HOT and she went well with hot!

G-Boys felt sort of awkward. Who was she? Quatre hoped she wasn't a vagrant. There had been at least twelve of them sleeping on his front porch that month alone (He thought it was thirteen at first but then remembered it was Duo who was smelling of strong lager after a long night out) Duo was curious. Did he have a twin sister? Or was it just a one liner that Wufei had just managed to pull? Heero was unsure of the girl. Was she the enemy? Had she been sent by OZ to lure them? Her clothes where most unusual and her eyes sparkled. Not a good sign. Trowa wondered why everyone was so bothered. She was probably a princess from another dimension who thought they were her true scouts, and possibly one of them her true love. No biggie. He did worry about her hair though. It was too long. It was so much longer and perhaps thicker than Duo's. He was afraid of long hair. That's why he could never seat so close to Duo. His hair could try to strangle him. And that's why he slept with one eye open to. Duo could sleep walk and wouldn't know it. Wufei didn't care. He wanted the blonde out of there. He hated weak onnas. He could have been run over and still would have been able to talk and walk. And what does that blonde do? Faint. Stupid weakling!

Usagi sat up. She was still in her school clothes and was rather weak. But she still felt hopeful. Her true scouts! Ohh there was so much to tell about herself! But right at that moment the most inconvenient thing decided to happen.

Her tummy rumbled. Immediately the G-boys jumped. Never had they heard out a grouse. They recovered quickly still. Except for Wufei, he had never heard a stomach make such a noise.

"Hungry?" asked Quatre asked politely. Usagi nodded. She was going to get on with the blonde. She could tell. She was sure about the dustbin man though. He was holding a Katana out at her.

"Demon!" he yelled "beast!"

Another noise let out in the room. Wufei turned round to Duo. The American boy shrugged.

"Hey I'm hungry to. After that car accident you got us into Wuffles, I must have gotten hungry…"

"You are always hungry! Kisama! Why are you always so foolish!"

"Up yours Wu-man!"

"Don't make taunt me Maxwell."

"Please stop." Pleaded Quatre "We still have to sort _her _out."

Quatre turned to Usagi with a sympathetic smile.

"Hello Miss, if you don't mind me of asking but who are you? Is there anyone who can pick you up from here?"

Usagi stood up putting her left hand on her hip. She smiled broadly and brought out her silver crystal.

"BEHOLD! I am PRINCESS SERENITY! MY DEAR FELLOW SCOUTS I HAVE FINALLY FOUND H-"

"Whoa! Look at that the size of that rock!"

Before Usagi could say or do anything Duo had snatched the imperial silver crystal from her perfect finger tips. Her eyes began to water.

"That's MINE!" Sobbed Usagi

"Huh? Oh I'll give it back."

"Like hell you will Maxwell, give it back."

"Up yours Wuffles."

"GIMME!!" Usagi intercepted in the fight between Duo & Wufei. Before long, three of them where rolling across the floor kicking pushing and snatching things from each other. Quatre had enough. 

"STOP IT!"

Everyone froze. Luna had woken up and jumped out of Quatre's hands quickly. Heero & Trowa left room knowing they had nothing to do with this.

"EVERYONE IS GOING TO GET ALONG AND WE ARE ALL GOING TO BE HAPPY!" said Quatre "AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT ANYMORE. DUO, GIVE HER BACK THE –"

"WHAT?! Are nuts Quatre…"

"GIVE HER BACK THE CRYSTAL."

"It really isn't a crystal." Explained Luna "It's the imperial silver crystal."

Everyone froze except Duo. He was thinking deeply;

"Imperial what? Man you are one crazy…AHHH! You're a cat! Oh my Lord!"

"DEMON CAT! I knew it! Quatre let go of my katana!"

"NO! It's only a kitty…"

"Are you…"

  
"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT THE KITTY!"

Wufei backed away. Quatre picked up Luna gently. He turned to Usagi.

"Now what did you say your name was?"

"Princes-I mean Usagi." Whimpered the confused Odango teenager. Quatre nodded fondly. Duo seemed slightly confused.

"Is that Japanese for rabbles?" Asked Duo. Wufei the dustbin man snorted but said nothing.

"Enough." Declared Quatre. He looked back at Usagi.

"I'd ask the maid to bring you something, here's your cat."

Quatre gave Usagi Luna and then he turned to Wufei & Duo before the three G-Boys went out of the room.

Usagi was left in the plain white room sobbing with joy on Luna.

"OH LUNA!" She cried "I think I've met my new scouts."

Luna said nothing. She was trying to breathe.

*************

R&R if you wish to. 


End file.
